


Little One

by MortyVongola



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, a lot of fluff, slow update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortyVongola/pseuds/MortyVongola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You reminded him of a baby hedgehog. He refused to admit his feelings for you and you were never in the same place for too long. </p>
<p>[Hibari Kyouya x Reader]<br/>[TYL! Hibari Kyouya x TYL! Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Roof

The first time he noticed you, which this story you are still unaware of, was during his second year of Namimori Jr. High school. You, however were a first year at that time. It was a nice spring morning, not too hot and not too cold, and there was a slight breeze so Hibari decided to nap on the school's roof. 

He was actually pissed off when he first say someone already asleep in his usual spot. No doubt you were skipping class. A smirk came to his lips as he realized he could bite you to death, but that idea faded when he got a closer look at you. 

Your face was peaceful and your body relaxed, every now and again he would hear an almost inaudible snore escape your parted and chapped lips. He remained more than a few feet away from you but he didn't stop staring. The fact that you were a foreigner was obvious (you didn't look very Japanese), an maybe he was going soft but he felt rather tranquil and at ease just watching you sleep. 

The way your face would scrunch up, how you curled in on yourself, and the disaster your hair was reminded him of a baby hedgehog. 

"..." He began a confident stride back into the building. 

He then decided that sleeping in the reception room was a better idea.


	2. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reminded him of a baby hedgehog. He refused to admit his feelings for you and you were never in the same place for too long.
> 
> [Hibari Kyouya x Reader]  
> [TYL! Hibari Kyouya x TYL! Reader]

There were times when Hibari would sit together with you on the rooftop. Neither of you would say very much. At one point you did introduce yourself, albeit quite roughly at that. Your accent was very heavy and your Japanese was slow. He however did not mind and acknowledged your statement. 

After that time he knew the reason you didn't really talk was because it was hard for you to, at least in Japanese. You could write Kanji just fine though and would leave him little notes. He would find them on the floor of the roof with a rock on top so that the wind wouldn't blow them away. They normally told him what spot gave him the most sun and which one he would get a better nap in that day. 

He had grown rather fond of your notes. In the reception room there was a drawer in which he kept them. There were only a few, but that didn't really matter. The way you wrote your kanji was fine, but he knew you probably spent most of your time trying to write them for him. Each stroke was perfect and the symbols were proper. 

When he received the first one he chuckled because you used the most formal and respectful symbols he had seen. It almost looked as if you had written a short essay. He hated how happy it made him when he saw the little character you drew next to your name. 

It was a cartoon version of a hedgehog. 

Though what annoyed him the most was how much he preferred to see you laying there instead of one of your notes. The soft smile you would give him and the gentle wave in greeting would always cause a warmth to swell in his chest.


	3. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reminded him of a baby hedgehog. He refused to admit his feelings for you and you were never in the same place for too long.
> 
> [Hibari Kyouya x Reader]  
> [TYL! Hibari Kyouya x TYL! Reader]

That morning you were more than a bit afraid of walking to school. There had been attacks on random students from Namimori Jr. High and it frightened you that you might end up being one of the ones who gets attacked. Somehow you managed to rally enough courage to make it to the school. On your way there you saw one of your classmates walking nervously with a baby in a black suit and fedora on his shoulder. 

As you got closer you saw more and more of Hibari's disciplinary committee lining the streets. You smiled a bit in relief as they made you feel safer. When the school came into sight so did Hibari. 

Later on that day you found yourself on the rooftop, alone. Given you were normally alone but today it just felt weird. Somehow you felt insecure and as the breeze blew you shivered, though it wasn't cold, and curled in on yourself. 

Something was off. You could feel it. 

"Hibari..." You said quietly. When the wind blew your hair into your face and your necklace came out from underneath your uniform's bow, you knew with absolute certainty that something was wrong. Very wrong. 

The next day Hibari was still not at school and you were even more nervous. There were even less people at school. Even that boy named Tsuna and his friends weren't there. You felt weird. After home-room you left for the roof. 

School ended and you hadn't left your spot. Hibari hadn't shown up at all. The note you left him yesterday was still there. You felt unnerved. 

Pulling your knees up to your chest you clutched the small crystal around your neck in a sort of prayer. Hoping that Hibari would be okay, that soon he would come onto the roof with his usual confident stride. 

You had no idea why you cared so much. Maybe it was because he was one of the only few who had enough patients to deal with your speech problems. He was the only other person, besides Yamamoto Takeshi, you had spoken to since arriving in Namimori. 

Eventually you worried yourself to sleep. 

After the sun set and Hibari had escaped from the hospital, his pride aching more than anything else, he found himself back at Namimori Middle. It may have been locked, but he was the head perfect, so he unconsciously made his way for the roof. 

He had no idea why, but he felt like he needed to go to the roof. His new companion ruffled it's feathers as Hibari struggled against the stairs. Eventually he found himself on the roof and narrowed his eyes at your sleeping form. 

The yellow bird chirped out a 'Hibari' before flying over and landing next to your head. Hibari approached you quietly, contemplating whether or not he should wake you. 

He decided against it an instead laid his coat over you and plopping down a few feet away. His bird flew back onto his shoulder clutching a little note in his beak. Hibari pet the bird before taking the note and reading it. 

It was one of yours, apparently one you had written yesterday. A small smile creeped onto his face as he realized that this was a note of not only encouragement but also one praying for his safety. 

He moved a bit closer to you and pat your head gently.


	4. Budding Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reminded him of a baby hedgehog. He refused to admit his feelings for you and you were never in the same place for too long.
> 
> [Hibari Kyouya x Reader]  
> [TYL! Hibari Kyouya x TYL! Reader]

It was a short trip. Only five minutes at the most, however you remembered it clear as day. A blush crept onto your cheeks at the memory of it. You glanced around, making sure no one was watching you, and continued to doodle the handsome man from said trip. Of course, you recognized the man immediately. That trade mark smirk and steel colored eyes. Your blush intensified and you let out a small squeak. 

“What?” Startled, you turned to view the dark haired man with wide eyes and scarlet cheeks. When you continued to stare at him instead of answering, he began to get impatient. His neutral expression turned into a frown. 

“A-Ah, Hibari,” You began, slowly pulling the paper behind your back. His gaze was too intense so you looked away only to be greeted by a puff of yellow. “Hello, Hibird!” You said with a smile. 

Hibari’s chest felt tight when he saw your smile. Refusing to look any longer, he turned from you with a scoff. After standing in silence for a bit, you were sitting, he glanced at you once more from the corner of his eye. You were doodling, he noted. Whenever you were concentrating on something a bit of your tongue would peek out from between your lips. A habit he had noticed after watching you write down his corrections of your speech. He finally sat before laying back and closing his eyes. 

“No! Hibird, give it back!” Your shout woke the head perfect. He almost growled. Instead, however, he found himself with a sheet of paper placed over his head. Sitting up Kyouya grabbed the paper and narrowed his eyes at it. 

On the paper was a drawing of a man, probably in his twenties, and this man wore a suit. From the point of view of the drawing, it looked as though he had pinned whoever was looking at the paper back. There were words, probably speech bubbles, but he couldn't read them. They were in some other language. Flipping the paper over, he looked for any further drawings or some sort of explanation but there were none. Thoroughly confused Hibari began to further analyze the details of the drawing. 

“Please don't look at that!” You called before throwing yourself onto him in attempts to get the paper. Kyouya simply put it out of your reach, the mans face began to look familiar, and continued to stare at it. Placing your knees on either side of him and placing a hand on is shoulder, you began to reach for the paper. It clicked, and a smirk broke out onto Hibari’s face.

“Why don't you want me to look at it?” He knew why, already having realized who the man was. The head perfect stared into your face, which was only inches from his own. His smirk widened as your blush deepened and you let out an incoherent string of words, some of which Japanese and others in the same language that was scrolled onto the paper. 

Continuing to reach for the page you looked away from him. Kyouya felt a breeze and he let go of the paper. You cried out and began to get up and go after it but the cloud guardian grabbed you and held you in place. Struggling, you closed your eyes and shook your head, pleading with him to let you go so that you could get your drawing back. 

Hibari sighed and said a simple no. You protested and asked why. Tears began to form in the corner of your eyes out of embarrassment. The boy tilted his head before beginning to stand, bringing you with him. After a good minute or two, he is rather impatient after all, he pinched your side, succeeding in stopping your protests and curses. 

With an ‘eep!’ of pain you looked at him, hurt etched all over your face. He was supposed to be your friend, in fact he was your closest friend. How could he have not only stared continuously at a drawing that was only meant for your eyes but he let go of it. Purposely making it irretrievable. He also pinched you, painfully. You were probably going to have a bruise. 

“You don't need a drawing,” He stated and you blinked. Letting out a quiet sniffle you tilted your head to the side. Suddenly, damn his speed, there was a pair of lips on top of yours. The kiss was fast and before you could blink a second time he was already beginning to walk off the roof. 

You stared at his back in disbelief. Had he really just kiss you? What did he mean say when he said that? Many questions swam around in your head as your face reddened. You wanted him to do it again, but he was already gone. You signed and fell to your knees while placing a hand and running them over your lips. Suddenly, you were reminded of your trip. 

As the pink smoke cleared you blinked. A dark figure was standing in front of you. Tilting your head to the side and coughing slightly, you tried to recall what had happened. There was a child, you remembered, he looked like a cow. That kid from my class, uh, Sawada was chasing after him. After that, the kid pulled something out of his hair while crying despondently. Then, I was somewhere else…

Finally the dark figure became a person. You gasps and shook your head, slapping your cheeks. The figure chuckled and began approaching you. The closer he got, the further you backed until he had you pinned to the wall. 

“Wow,” The man chuckled, he reached a hand up and grabbed your chin, gently making you look up at him. “I haven't seen you like this for awhile.” 

“H-Hibari?!” You asked in alarm. He chuckled darkly before muttering your name in response. The way his voice purred and how your name sounded coming from his lips had your toes curling in your shoes. A dark blush found its way to your cheeks. His thumb crept up and began stroking your bottom lip softly.

“It's been a long time since you've called me Hibari,” He said, his smirk ever present and steel colored eyes amused. “I wouldn't mind doing it like this, either.”

“D-Doing what?!” You squeaked out. Most of his words were lost. He was talking to fast for you to comprehend the language properly. As he began leaning forward, your heart started pounding and you found yourself pressing yourself harder against the wall. Eventually his lips found his way to you cheek. You shuddered and began to look anywhere but at that stupid smirking face. When you glanced at his left hand, which was next to your head, you gasped softly. A silver ring was on his ring finger. 

He moved his finger from your lip before pressing his chapped lips against your own. Your eyes widened and your blush darkened as you felt his tongue run along your lips, asking for entrance. When you didn't respond he let out a low noise of annoyance and bit your bottom lip. Whining in pain, your lips parted a fraction and he forced his way in. He ran his tongue along the roof of your mouth and prodded at your tongue, causing you to let out a few noises of pleasure. Just as you began to respond he pulled away. You panted and shivered, glancing up at him through half lidded eyes. 

“Your time is up,” He said with a smirk, licking his lips. You tilted your head to the side in confusion before suddenly you were once more enveloped in that pink smoke. Blinking you looked around, searching for that Adult like version of Hibari.


End file.
